Eluding Mr Potter
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: James Potter has always asked Lily Evans out for as long as either of them can remember. But when James decides just to give up, will others take on the chore of trying to make a certain Lily Evans fall for a James Potter?
1. Chapter 1: Pillows

**_A/N: I do not own any of the people you know (James Potter, Sirius Black, Petunia, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Amos Diggory, or anyone else that I have forgotten to mention that you recognize from the amazing works of J. K. Rowling.) I do own Jenica Hayley Hailyana Potter, Ava Hawthorne, Olivia Patil, and others who you do not recognized. Though I would like to mention the amazing Emma who is amazingly amazing. And I apologize for the unromantic stuff. I'm rubbish at writing romance. This is proof._**

_I am Lily Amanda Evans. I am 17 years old. I am a girl, obviously. I am friends with Jenica Haley Hailyana Potter, Emma Li, and Ava Grace Hawthorne. I got twelve O.W.L.s in fifth year. I have a sister called Petunia Jane Evans. I am in Gryffindor. I am Head Girl. My parents are dead._

_Jenica Haley Hailyana Potter is my best friend. She is tall, tanned, black hair, and hazel eyes. She is an excellent Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The only sad thing is that she is the twin of one James Harold Potter, my worst enemy, and she looks exactly like him, except she's a girl._

_James Harold Potter is my worst enemy. He is tall, tanned, black hair, and hazel eyes. He is the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He is the twin of Jen. His best friend is Sirius Black, the other beater on the team._

_Emma Li plays seeker on the Quidditch Team. She is Chinese and is tall for her age. Her black hair drifts to her waist. She is in all of the advanced classes with Jen, Ava, James, Sirius, Remus, and me._

_Ava Hawthorne is another Chaser on our Quidditch Team. She is a half-blood witch. She enjoys cooking._

_Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He doesn't know that the girls and I know. He is really smart. We kissed in second year, but I didn't want to go out with him. That year was the beginning of James's attempts at getting me to go out with him…_

_Severus Snape was my best friend until he called me…me…mud…mud…mudblo…the 'M' word. He tried to apologize, but I didn't want to associate with someone who called me that._

_I hate Potter._

_But this year he is starting to get attractive. He is—Kill me for this—handsome. He's also started to deflate his head a bit. He's stopped hexing everyone who looked at him weirdly. He's stopped asking me out every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He has even told off Mary MacDonald for yelling at Snape!_

_As much as it pains me to admit it, I like having him as Head Boy. He sleeps in the same room as me, dorm that is, not room. He makes me so nervous when he tramps around in only his boxers, though it does look nice on him._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"You know, you don't have to hide the fact that you like me," said a boy from the doorway.

"I don't like you James," Lily said.

"Of course you do, sweetums," he said.

"Don't call me 'sweetums!'" Lily screamed and threw a pillow at James. He didn't give it back.

"I think I'll keep this," he said, "until you give me something in return." Lily scowled.

"That makes no sense!" Lily cried. "You took my pillow so why should I have to buy it back! Oh…I see why…._damn_ you Potter!" Lily made a grab for the pillow, but he pulled it away.

"Uh-uh, you have to give me something and I'll give the pillow to you," James said. Lily huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, sat up in bed, and glared at James.

"What do you want?" asked Lily.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes, she should have known.

"On the other hand, keep the pillow," she muttered.

"Thanks love," said James.

"LEAVE!"

"Of course love."

It took all of her willpower to not throw something at James but she managed until he left the room and threw another pillow at the door. Bloody Potter.

She opened up the journal again.

_On second thought, I still hate him. He is always trying to get me, never giving up…though, that could be considered attractive…NO! I do NOT find Potter attractive! The world would die if I did!_

_Why do I even try? Good night. I will try to write tomorrow, but that will most likely not happen, BUT I WILL TRY!_

_Why am I talking (writing) to a book?_

_Love,_

_Lily_


	2. Chapter 2: Yogurt, Yokes, and Yoyos

September 2, 1977

_I got through the day. I managed not to die. I should be proud…I'm not._

_Potter managed to make me look like a fool at lunch AND dinner today. I shall record what happened:_

_LUNCH:_

_I was walking into the hall, sat down, and began to eat with Emma, Ava, and Jen. Then Potter and his mates came over to us and sat down. Jen and James—Potter exchanged the usual sibling talk then Ja—POTTER! turned to me._

_"Hey Lily," he began._

_"If it so much as ends with 'will you go out with me?' Then no," I said._

_"It doesn't. Hagrid told me to tell you that Maria told him that Penny told her that Taylor told her that Amos told him to tell you that Amos would like to kill you," he said. I stared at him. _

_Remus hit Ja—POTTER on the arm. "No, he didn't. It was: Hagrid told Prongs to tell you that Maria told him that Penny told her that Taylor told her that Amos told him that Silena told him that Summer told her that Bobbie told her that Alice told her that James liked you." I stared at him. "That didn't make sense did it?" _

_"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled. "Why would all those people need to tell each other that James liked me? I already knew that he was OBSESSED with me!"_

_"No, it was Hagrid told Prongs to tell you that Maria—" Peter began sweekingly (Is that a word?). _

_Emma cut him off, "Just say what all those people told each other!"_

_"Well, it was that…" All of his friends began to glare at him, "well, that James, Remus, and Sirius liked yo—"_

_"YOGURT!" roared Ja-Potter._

_"YOKES!" cried Remus. _

_"YOYOS!" sang/yelled Sirius, covering up what Peter was trying to say. The hall was silent at all the yelling._

_I burst out laughing. "Sirius and Remus like me!" They both shook their heads no. _

_"They don't like you! I don't like you!" J—POTTER yelled. "I love you Lily!" The hall fell silent, even more so than before, it was as if everyone wasn't breathing. Everyone stared at the two of us, James's—Potter's chest heaving, looking at me, and me staring up at him, wide eyed, not believing. _

_I stared at him._

_"Well aren't you going to say anything?" he asked._

_I looked away. "No," I muttered and left the hall, too embarrassed to see straight. _

_DINNER:_

_At dinner he and his mates sat next to me and my friends, all of them smiling mischievously. _

_"What do you want?" asked Jen, glaring at her brother._

_"Dinner, this is where we eat, you know," he replied. She continued to glare at him. _

_When dinner was almost done, he stood up. "Lily, do you wish to go on a walk with me?"_

_"Why should I?" I asked._

_"Because I have a surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. By now half of the hall was watching us, the silence was spreading. _

_"Never!" I hissed and ran out of the hall for a second time that day. I heard him follow me out of the hall. I turned around. _

_"LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER!" I screamed._

_"Lily, just hear me out," he pleaded. _

_"NO! YOU HAVE BEEN ON MY TAIL FOR THE LAST SIX YEARS AND I WANT THIS TO STOP NOW! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NO TO YOU?!"_

_"8,610 times," he muttered. That caught me. _

_"What?"How would he know!?_

_"You have declined my requests 8,610 times," he said. People were beginning to come out into the entrance hallway to watch what we were doing._

_"How on earth do you know that?!"_

_"It matters to me. You matter to me." He took a step towards me. _

_"No…no…this can't be…THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!" I yelled then turned on my heel and raced up to my room where I am writing this all down now. He followed me. He is at my door. Why does he have to be so handsome?_

"Lily?"

"Go away, James!"

"Lily, may I come in?"

"NO!"

He came in anyway.

"You said my name," he said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you _did_. You said, 'Go away, _James_.'"

"Shut up."

He laughed and sat next to Lily on her bed. "You just don't want to admit that you are in love with me!"

"I am NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Yes YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"Fine, you win. You obviously don't love me."

"AM NOT!—What?"

"You win."

"Oh…good."

"But, if you aren't afraid of having feelings for me, then kiss me." Her jaw dropped.

"How stupid do you think I am?!"

"You are afraid of loving me?"

"NO!"

"Then kiss me!"

Their faces were inches apart. Lily's mind was blank as was James'.

'I will so kill myself for this,' thought Lily.

She slapped him and shoved him away from her room. When the door shut, she cast a silencing spell on the room, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: 8,610

**A/N: I can't remember if I did this in previous chapters, but: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER WORLD. Thought sometimes I wish I did. Thank you all for reading, and it would be much appreciated if you left a review! Thank you all!**

September 2, 1977

**_I know I have left this to be dusty in the corner. But I had to vent to someone (or thing), other than the boys, for once._**

**_See, I have been chasing after Lily for six years, having no influence on her life. She has rejected me 8,610 times, never failing to reject me. No, it's 8,011 times now._**

**_I decided to tell her I loved her. She didn't like it. Well, when I did, she ran. When I asked if she wanted to go on a walk with me, she yelled at me. When I told her she mattered, she said it couldn't happen and ran._**

**_I must be an utter failure. If Lily Evans can't stand me, than I am hopeless. James Harold Potter, the Quidditch Star, top of his class (minus Lily), the ladies-man, is hopeless because he can't get Lily._**

**_Wow, that sounds like she's a game, she's not, let me tell you! I love the way she eats her food, the way she sits in class, the way she pouts when she can't get her way, the way she talks with her friends, the way she hunches over her books, the way she slips through the hallways turning heads as she goes (I kill the ones who look), the way she cocks her head when she is confused, the way her faces lights up at Christmas, the way she smiles, the way she yells at me, the way she turns the colour of her hair when she is angry, the way she smells, the way she is!_**

**_Lily Evans._**

**_The apple of my eyes._**

**_The mayor of my heart._**

**_The love of my life._**

**_Wow, how would Jen react if she knew I was in love at the small age of 17 ½?_**

**_But I am._**

**_I, James Harold Potter, am in love with Lily Amanda Evans._**

**_James Potter_**

**_NOTE: Lily doesn't know that I know her middle name, she doesn't like people to know. I can't say how I know, because we might read our journals when we get married, just to relive our lives as children._**

**_Oh yea._**

**_After I challenged her to kiss me to show me that she wasn't afraid of liking me, she slapped me and pushed me out of her room. I stood there, outside of her door, then stumbled into my room, shocked at what she had done. I would have preferred her kicking me with her shoe, because now, I know her touch. I am too deeply in love to come out._**

"They both have journals," Jen listed, thinking of how she had given both James and Lily one at some point. "I know that Lily writes in hers sometimes; James does too."

"They both are smart," said Remus, thinking of how he was third. "They are the top of the class."

"James is the best at Quidditch," said Sirius, thinking of the last year.

"And Lily is the worst," said Emma, thinking of the first flying lesson they had had.

"Lily's kind," said Peter, thinking of how she helped him sometimes with homework.

"James is a knot-head," said Ava, thinking of how James would always ruin things when he asked Lily out.

The six of them were sitting by the fire, listing ideas of how to get James and Lily together. They had started by listing what they had in common.

"Okay, we are supposed to be listing what they have in common!" Remus cried out, jabbing at the parchment in front of him.

"Of course, Remus, but really, they are perfect for each other and the only reason why they aren't going out right now is because they don't know it," yelled Jen.

"You sound like a match-maker, all of you do," said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Olivia Patil standing behind the couch. She jumped the couch and sat next to Remus. "So…who are we trying to get together?" She saw who was there, then laughed. "You are trying to get James and Lily together?" She burst out laughing at their faces. The whole common room turned towards the small group on the floor. "James! And! Lily! Together!" More laughing.

"They both like each other, we have proof," Sirius said, frowning.

"And where is this proof?" asked Taylor Bell, the keeper of the Quidditch team.

While Sirius sputtered for proof as Jen spoke calmly, "Right here." She held up the other copies of the journals she had given to James and Lily, they had everything they had ever written in their copy, exactly as they had. She flipped to the most recent one in each. "This is from James, 'I, James Harold Potter, am in love with Lily Am—Evans. I am too deeply in love to come out.'" She skipped over Lily's middle name, for the sake of her best friend. "And Lily, 'Why does he have to be so handsome?'" Everyone was quiet.

"How do we know this is true?" asked a girl from the crowd. Jen marched over to her and slammed Lily's copy of the journal in front of her.

"Does this look like Lily's handwriting?" she asked. The girl nodded. "That's what I thought." She walked back to the fire. "Now, we need ideas, pronto."

**A/N: Check back tomorrow for another Chappie! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seats of Doom

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/followed/or anything else I have forgotten! You are all so amazing! Thank you!**

**Today, I got "home" like twenty minutes ago. It's sad, I know. So yea, it's a good thing that this is already finished. Anyway, most of you have probably already stopped reading this to those of you who haven't: wow, I would have stopped awhile ago. Thanks again and reviews are much appreciated! **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Though I do own Jen and Olivia and others. **

September 5, 1977

_Today when I walked down to breakfast there was only one seat open in the whole hall. The one next to James. I flushed, grabbed a roll from the table and ate it on the way to Transfiguration. I sat outside the door until the bell rang and the rest of the school came flooding through the halls. Emma came up to me, stopping me from being the first into the room. We talked as we walked into the room; she pulled me to the back, I protested, but gave in. _

_When class was just about to start Sirius and James walked into the room. Sirius took the seat in the front, forcing James to sit next to me. I flushed as he sank down into the desk next to me. _

_Apparently it is accustomed for people to get to class early to force me and James to sit next to each other. _

_I WANT TO DIE!_

_No, that wouldn't be too benefital, maybe James should die, yes, that's it. _

_Well, I best be going to Lunch, let's hope that there is a respectable seat left to sit in. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

"That did not work," said Jen to the common room after Lily and James had retired to the Head's dorms.

"It's only been a day," Remus pointed out.

"Well, Lily's looked like she's wanted to kill him every time he moved, so I don't think this will work. Okay, who suggested this?!" The whole common room was quiet. "ANYONE?"

"Er…I believe you did Miss Potter," said a quiet first year.

"Oh…oh—right. Well, er…any other ideas?" asked Jen.


	5. Chapter 5: Buckets and Brooms

**A/N: Thank you to all those of you who have reviewed/followed/read! My heart goes out to you! I keep forgetting to add these things. It gets really annoying sometimes. **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

September 5, 1977

**_I am so stupid! Today was stuck in a broom closet with, you know who…Lily Amanda Evans. I blew it when we were about to kiss when I said, "It's really hot in here, you must be boiling my blood." She glared at me, then pointedly sat on the floor of the broom closet, staring at the door, and shoving her elbow in my gut. Her hair was right under my nose, so I smelled it and said, "Oh love, you must be bewitching me, because I've certainly fallen under you spell." She then jerked up, running straight into my chest, her check touching mine. _**

**_When the door finally managed to open, it was well past dinner. A small first year Gryffindor stood in front of the door and said, "What were you doing in there Head Boy and Girl?!" _**

**_"NOTHING!" both Lily and I yelled, scaring the poor kid out of his wits. _**

**_Then I ran to the kitchens, to find Lily following me. I then ran to the hump-backed witch on the third floor and ran to Hogsmead. I ate there and returned only when the half-moon had risen high in the sky. _**

**_James Potter_**

"It didn't work," said the first year to the crowded common room. "They didn't do anything. They both ran away after that."

"AGAIN! WHO SUGGESTED THIS?" yelled Jen.

"Um…Sirius," said a boy.

"You are stupid, Sirius!" yelled Jen.

"Let's see Peter think of a better idea," cut in Emma.

"We could get them to patrol together," said the small boy.

"They already do!" said Jen.

"Oh."

"ANOTHER IDEA PLEASE!"


	6. Chapter 6: What Exactly is a Calm Day?

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews/follows/favorites/read! All of you are amazing! *Passes some sort of thing out to all of you* You person! Respect the water! I know one of you was thinking of throwing it on that ground under your feet!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Part of me is glad, the other part is sad. (Hey, that rhymed!)**

**The full name of this chapter is: What Exactly is the Meaning of a Calm Day? **

**Darn box isn't big enough. :(**

September 6, 1977

_I hope today is calm…._

_Lily_

She walked down to breakfast, hungry, and happy to find that there were seats open today. She sat next to her friends, eating breakfast in piece until James walked in. He sat down across from her next to Remus and Sirius.

"So Lily, what do you say to study after dinner by the lake?" asked Remus. James tensed.

"Sure Remy," she said, going back to her toast with a smile on her face.

James got up and pulled Remus out with him. "What are you doing? She's my girl."

"I am studying with her Prongs, not kissing her in the moonlight," he retorted bitterly.

"Well then you wouldn't mind me coming along would you?"

"Of course not, meet us by the beech tree after dinner. See you there," he said and went off to his first lesson.


	7. Chapter 7: Why is it Always the Lake?

**A/N: ****_James is Italic bold_****,**_ Lily is Italic. _**Got it?**

**And because the other one was so short, here is this one. I kinda feel like I ripped you all off on the last one. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter's world. **

September 6, 1977

**_Today Moony asked Lily to "study" at the lake. I came along. As it turns out Lily and Moony were study there when I arrived (they were studying transfiguration). When I joined in Moony got all shifty. Lily noticed too and asked, "Remy, what's bothering you?" He forced a smile and said, "Oh, nothing, you know I just thought how N.E.W.T.s are a whole eight months away and how I must start to study for them." Both of us stared at him. Not even Lily, who was the top nerd of the year, was starting to study yet. _**

**_Just then a huge black dog jumped out of nowhere and jumped onto Lily and dragged her towards the lake. _**

_I stared at Remy, but then this big dark mass of fur pounced on me and began to drag me to the lake. I screamed, I'm not ashamed to say. _

**_I looked at Moony. He said, "I can't swim, go and get her." _**

**_"But that's Padfoot!" I yelled as I raced down the lawn to the lake. I would recognize him in Animagus form anywhere at any time. _**

_The water was ice cold, freezing my bones off. The dog, I think it was a dog, was still dragging me forward. Then when we were about 100 meters from shore it let go of me and swam away. Then I discovered I was sinking._

**_Lily's red hair was floating around her, but she was getting shorter. I ran faster. Hoping to get there in time._**

_My last thought was, 'God, I hope James doesn't rescue me.' Then it all went back. _

**_I dragged my flower through the water, and pulled her up onto the shore. Moony, Emma, Jen, Padfoot, Wormy, and Ava all ran over to where we were. I flopped down next to her, and began to try and get her to breathe. _**

**_Pump, blow in and hold nostrils, pump…over and over again._**

**_Then her eyes opened and a fist hit me in the gut._**

_I found conscience with Ja—Potter's lips on mine. I hit him, hoping him as much pain as possible. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled._

_"Fine way of thanking me for your life," he muttered._

_"Thanks," I said stiffly._

**_"Anytime," I answered. "I am always here to save you. Always."_**

_I stared at him. _

_Is he still cocky? Arrogant?...But he saved my life, I at least owe him something…NO. I don't. I will never go out with him. Ever._

_Lily Evans_

**_I don't think I imagined the flicker of want in her emerald eyes that I saw, but I must have, for it vanished as soon as it was there._**

**_I must be ugly._**

**_James Potter + Lily Evans =_****_ True Love_****_ Agony and Pain for James_**

**_There is no such thing as true love, otherwise I would have her now, in my bed._**

**_James P._**

_I just had a thought:_

_Lily Evans + James Potter = True Love_

_But obviously he doesn't love me. Me, Lily Amanda Evans. The orphan. Everyone finds a reason to make fun of me and my misfortune. Maybe one day I will get to be kissed by those lips of James Potter…_

_I did not just write that. _

_Oh, Merlin, kill me,_

_Lily _

_Anyway, I already have been "kissed" by Potter when he saved me at the lake._


	8. Chapter 8: Dragons and Warmth

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews/comments/feedback/reads/follows/favorites (did I miss one?)! They all make me smile! I love smiling! Okay, this is the next one: **

**Is my name J. K. Rowling? No. Am I 47? No. Do I have a degree in something? No. Do I have blonde hair? No. Do I live in England? No. Am I a billionair? Nope. Therefor, I am not the amazing notable J. K. Rowling. Thank you.**

Lily rolled over in the morning, yawning at the offensive sun in the new day. She hoped there wouldn't be another attempt at getting her and James together. And if there was, may it be less embarrassing than waking up to James Potter's lips on yours, even though he was trying to save your life with CPR.

She shook her head and swung her legs out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah…the great dragon awakes," said a voice from the doorway. Feminine, thank Merlin.

"Go away Jenica Haley Hailyana Potter, and you too Emma Drizzly Li," she grumbled flopping back down on her bed. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday," answered the Asian girl, coming to next to Lily on her bed. "Oh and it's half an hour till classes start." Lily jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I wanted it to be Sunday! Or at least Saturday! Or maybe Friday! Or even bloody Thursday! Wednesday is just stuck in the middle of the week, teasing you with the weekend, but not giving it to you!"

When Lily paused to take a breath Emma muttered to Jen, "Even when she's half asleep, she's still thinking about complicated things." Lily whirled around, fully dressed now.

"Shut up Emma Drizzly Li! I am too tired to think right now! And too stressed! Just please stop talking! Thank you!"

September 7, 1977

_Somehow I am friends with two dumbos named Jenica Potter and Emma Li. _

_For some reason my alarm clock didn't go off this morning on time. Then half an hour before classes, the two idiots decided to wake me up. The rest of the day was hell, pardon my language. _

_Then I got detention for no good reason with Professor Lightwing (DADA) with James Potter. _

**_ I GOT FRAMED! Sirius framed me and Lily today in History of Magic. I didn't do anything I swear! Sirius thought it would be funny to play a prank and frame Lovely Lady Lily and me. Which it wasn't. _**

_ It was horrible. We had to wash out the Astronomy Tower. Together. IN. THE. ASTRONOMY. TOWER! I, personally was surprised that James-oh bugger, Potter-didn't start snogging me when we got up there. I mean it must be second nature._

**_I wish I could have snogged her. I missed my chance. _**

**_James Potter_**

_Why don't I just admit it. I kind of like, okay, LOVE, James Harold Potter. But his is THE guy every girl wants to get. It's all just stupid. _

_I also am starting to think that Jen is reading my dairy or something, as she wasn't surprised when I told her two days ago about how I felt when James sat next to me. And that happened near the beginning of the school year! She must be physic. Or snooty. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

"AND AGAIN, WHO SUGGESTED THIS IDEA?" roared Jen in the common room.

"Olivia Patil," called Taylor, "she's to blame!" Olivia coward.

"I didn't do anything! You two went through with it!" she cried in her defense.

"We need YET ANOTHER IDEA! CHOP CHOP!" yelled Jen.

"I think she's getting stressed," muttered Remus.

"Nah," said Sirius. "She's just getting warmed up."

**A/N: As I was just reading the last part of the last chapter I realized that James sounded so horrible when he wrote, "****_There is no such thing as true love, otherwise I would have her now, in my bed." _What I meant to write was, "_There is no such thing as true love, otherwise I would have her now, in my arms._" Sorry for any confusion or disorder because of that. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Two Options

**I don't own HP.**

September 9, 1977

_Most people would say that Fridays are the best day of the week. Not I, now. Because the horrible person, you-know-who (not Voldemort, the other who) decided that he would make a move on me on patrol. _

_So we were just walking along and then bam! I was a sandwich with the wall and James-you-know-who. _

**_I pushed Lovely Lady Lily into the wall because Sirius dared me to. But I wanted to do it anyways. _**

_Then his lips came crashing down on my own. The only thought that formed in my head was, James Potter is snogging me and I am snogging him back. _

**_The only thought in my head was that Lily wasn't killing me. She was snogging me. Literally._**

_Then, using the only option I saw at the time, I punched him in the gut. _

**_I don't get why she punched me. Am I really that bad of a kisser? I wouldn't say so._**

_"Get away from me you git!" I yelled. "Don't do that again! We shouldn't do that."_

_He bowed his head and slipped away from me like water through my hands. Why did he always make me such a fool. Now he must think I hate him. _

_I don't though. _

_Lily_

**_I wish...that Lily would fall into my arms. I wish I could save her from anything that would harm her. But I think she'd rather die than allow that to happen. I don't want her to be endangered at all. If she died I don't know what I would do. _**

**_Wishing a certain Miss Evans would fall for me,_**

**_James Potter._**

"I think this might be hopeless," said Emma. "I mean we've tried what..."

"Seven ideas," commented Remus.

"Yea, seven...and they still aren't falling for each other," Emma continued. "Well, I guess Lily is getting there, and James is there, but what next?"

"Quidditch," muttered Jen from the window.

"What?" called most of the room.

"We try Quidditch," answered Jen, turning around to enlighten them all of her plan.

"And you grip the handle here," said Jen.

"I can't do it Jen!" exclaimed Lily.

"Fine," Jen muttered, sweeping Lily up onto her broom.

"Come on, just a little run around the pitch, James!" cried Sirius. "It'll be fun!"

"We could get the team to come," offered Remus.

"The Slytherins have the pitch today," James protested. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"Well..." began Sirius.

"They don't," Remus said.

"We sort of booked it a few days ago," said Sirius.

James jumped up. "That's great!" he yelled, ran out of the room and to the pitch.

"What are we going to do with that seventeen-year-old-kid?" asked Remus.

"Oh Moony, you know you're the only mature one here!" retorted Sirius, as he raced out of the room after James.

"Oh right, what was I thinking, befriending these twits," muttered Remus, snapping his book closed and walking out of the dormitory after his two friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I am sure you are very aware of the shinny review button below. If you have time, see what it does!**


	10. Chapter 10: When in Doubt--Quidditch

**A/N: Thank you all for making this story a success! 1,000 views! Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/reading/following/whatever! Next chappie! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because then why would I be writing under the name of That Elusive Reader?**

September 10, 1977

_Today Jen made me get onto a broomstick. I didn't want to. I warned her. She didn't listen. _

_So that's how I ended up in the middle of the Quidditch field on a broomstick. When I finally gave up, Jen just made me ride behind her. _

_Then you-know-Plotter showed up, the git, and Remus and Black. I wanted to run, or fly, away immediately. _

_"HEY, LILS!" yelled Sirius. "HOW 'BOUT COMING DOWN FOR A NICE SNOG WITH JAMIE!"_

_"NOT EVEN WHEN MY HAIR TURNS BLACK!" I yelled back. Jen laughed. _

_"YOU SURE?"_

_"OF COURSE!"_

_"I THINK POOR JAMSIE IS WAITING VERY MATURELY!" _

_"NEVER!"_

_I then laughed, but my laughter was cut off by Jen pulling up suddenly. Then, where the broom had been moments before, was air. _

**_I watched as Lily fell off the broom my sister was on. I swore I would kill her if Lily didn't make it out of the Quidditch Pitch. The only coherent thought in my head was, 'Lily is falling.' I then jumped on my broom and raced to where she was falling. _**

_Then James came up and caught me. _

**_She fell into my arms perfectly. I wasn't thinking as I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't stop me. I was surprised. _**

**_"Lily?" I murmured. _**

**_"James," she breathed. _**

**_"I truly mean it when I say I love you, Lily," I whispered. _**

**_She shook herself. Nudging the want in her eyes away. _**

**_"No, I don't believe you, Potter," she said quickly. _**

**_I drew back away, not believing it. "Fine, Evans."_**

_I hated myself for making a fool of myself. But as I said before, I don't want to be the girl James Potter finally got. _

_Stupid tears, why do you have to drip on my page. _

_Wishing James actually loved me,_

_Lily_

**_When we got down I left, not wanting to be around the rejecting red-head. I think I'll go find a nameless girl to snog in a closet now, I need to get Lily out of my mind. _**

**_James_**


	11. Chapter 11: Plans and Number Three

"Jen!" yelled Emma. "JEN COME HERE!"

Jen rolled her eyes at her homework and tossed it in her bag and sauntered over to Emma. "What Li?"

"Now would be the perfect time to make Lils jealous, James is looking for a girl to snog," Emma explained. Jen's eyes narrowed, then widened in understandment.

"Oi! PATIL!" Jen called. Olivia came over.

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jen asked.

"Not right now, no."

"Would you be willing to 'go out' with James for a short time?"

"To make Lils jealous? Yea, I'd love to. Where is he?"

"Probably still in his room," Jen answered.

"Just start snogging him," offered Emma.

"You haven't even had a boyfriend!"

"I'm waiting for the right person," Emma answered softly.

"Like that's gonna happen!"

"It will," Emma said, turning back to the two journals in her lap that she was reading. "I know it will happen."

September 10, 1977 (continued)

**_I was sitting in the corner of my room when Olivia Patil came into the room and sank down next to me. _**

**_"Hey James," she said cheerily, brushing away a strand of hair from her eyes. _**

**_"Olivia," I acknowledging her presents. _**

**_"You seem out of it," she said going straight to the point. _**

**_I didn't say anything. _**

**_"Is it Lily?" she asked, staring at the opposite wall. _**

**_I shrugged. _**

**_"It is." She confirmed. "What's the problem?"_**

**_I looked out the window above my bed. "She doesn't love me."_**

**_She laughed. "Do people wait for love to go out on their first date?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Then why would that matter?"_**

**_I rolled my eyes. "Because, she hates my very existence."_**

**_Olivia glanced over at me skeptically. "No she doesn't hate you."_**

**_"Well, how could she ever love an insect human like me?"_**

**_"I don't find you insect-y."_**

**_"You're aren't Lily. Lovely Lady Lily."_**

**_She stared at me, then returned her gaze to the wall. "You are most definitely in love with a Lily Evans."_**

**_"I already knew that. But she never even talks to me outside of Head duties."_**

**_She was silent for a bit. "I heard she likes you."_**

**_I snorted. "She wouldn't ever." _**

**_"She does though. Jen told me."_**

**_"Jen isn't the most reliable source, Liv." _**

**_"Well, then Lily told me."_**

**_"You're lying, admit it."_**

**_"Am not."_**

**_"Are too."_**

**_"We sound like two-year-olds, James."_**

**_"So?"_**

**_"Well, some would consider it a bit of a plan number three, LJ."_**

**_"What?"_**

**A/N: What does "Plan number three LJ" mean? Any guesses? What's left to try? Leave a review and try to guess the magic plan! **

***Don't own Harry Potter***


	12. Chapter 12: Good Ole Room of Requirement

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! It just makes my day! Sorry that I haven't gotten around to this sooner, thanking everyone. **

**-Thank you for Favoriting: Hplover1234567, NatalieLovesCookies, WaterDragonAngel, and freakingenius **

**-Thank you for Following: Hplover1234567, NatalieLovesCookies, PotterheadWhovian, babybutterflyjam, ellewestley, freakingenius, mingygirl12, thatnerdnextdoor1, and xSoulFighterx**

**-Thank you for Reviewing: NatalieLovesCookies, Hplover1234567, and xSoulFighterx**

**-And thank you all for reading!**

**I do not own HP. That much is a fact. **

* * *

"Oi JEN!" yelled Emma. "James is writing more while Liv was there." Jen came over and leaned on the couch.

"So?"

"She says plan number three...which one is that?"

"Dunno. Oi REMUS! GET OVER 'ERE!" hollered Jen. Remus jogged over.

"What in the name of Merlin could you want?"

"What's plan number three?"

"Lock 'em up in the good ole Room of Requirements."

* * *

**_"Oh, some people would consider us acting like two-year-olds offensive."_**

**_"Right."_**

**_"So do you want to take a walk?"_**

* * *

"Oi, Remus get up there and take a walk with Lily!" hissed Jen.

"Fine, Jenica."

"Don't call me Jenica!"

"I didn't know you were a princess!"

"Just go!"

* * *

**_"Where?"_**

**_"Just up around the Room."_**

**_"Room of Requirements?"_**

**_"Yea."_**

**_"That'd be good, get away from Lily for a while."_**

**_"You could even sleep there."_**

**_"That's a brilliant idea."_**

**_So here I am now, sitting in the Room of Requirements going to sleep. I hope no one discovers my absence. _**

**_James Potter_**

* * *

"Olivia!" cried Jen. "I thought you would kiss him, not take him to bed!"

"I didn't feel like he would like it if I started _kissing _him," Olivia answered shortly. "And I_ put_ him to bed, I didn't _take_ him to bed, that makes it sound like...urgh!"

"Remus-"

"I found him going up to the Heads' dorms, and told him where James was. He just nodded and continued."

"That's good."


	13. Chapter 14: I Told You Werewolves Are

**A/N: I don't own HP**

**Full name: Chapter Thirteen Fourteen: I Told You Werewolves Are Helpful**

* * *

"Hey Lily, it's me, Remus," Remus called softly as he pushed open the door to her room.

He had to look around for a bit before finding the girl on her window sill, staring out on the moonlit grounds, her red hair a mess, eyes streaked with tears, wearing a tank-top and pajama pants. She glanced at Remus, before turning back to the window.

"Lily, what's the matter?" He walked as close to her as he could before being stopped by her bed.

She sniffed.

"Is it James?" he asked. She nodded.

"I-I think I like him," she wailed.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I love him," she cried, leaning against the window, her pale form reflected back.

"Lily, come down here," Remus said. She complied, jumping down into his arms.

"I can't stand it."

"Why do you think James wouldn't like you?" he asked.

She just cried.

"Let's go for a walk." She just nodded and Remus walked out of the Heads' dorms and up to the seventh floor carrying a crying wench.

When they arrived at a door, Remus stopped and put Lily down. "Go in, it'll make things better."

She stayed firmly by his side.

"Go on, it won't kill you," he said calmly.

"Thanks Rem, I just need some time away from Ja-Potter."

Remus considered her. "Lily," he said before she could go into the room, "if you want to say his name, say it."

Lily smiled slightly and sniffed away a tear. "Thanks again Remus." And she went into the Room of Requirements.

**Line Break!**

The first thing that she registered was that it looked like a student dorm, Gryffindor at that. Instead of five four-poster beds, there was one. And it was occupied. And it was a very male occupant. Lily drew closer to see who it was. She saw it was a shirtless James lying face down on the red duvet.

She hesitantly reached out to wake him to find out why he was here, but she pulled it back, watching his face intently. Her confidence was gone, and she ran to the door, only to find it locked. If only...

She walked back to the bed containing a Potter. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

What she hadn't been expecting was his eyes opening suddenly, examining her from their vantage on the bed. When he realized who it was he jerked back.

"You were kissing me?" he hissed.

Lily blushed furiously. "Yes, I was. And you'll probably hate me now."

James was surprised. "How could I hate a maiden so fair?"

"Easily."

"So true," he whispered as his hand found its way to the back of Lily's neck, and pulled her down to meet his lips again.

It was shocking how wonderful it was. Lily and James were lost in their...wishes for each other.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 15: Mad or Siriusly Mad?

**A/N: I decided to update tomorrow's updates today because I only have like half an hour tomorrow to do things, and that's not counting homework and stuff like that. So yea. Here is the last chapter of this story. **

**Thank you:**

**-Favoriting: .Bookworm96**

**-Following: .Bookworm96 and SpecialAgentEnglish**

**-Reviewing: NatalieLovesCookies, you have really helped me out! Thank you! Hplover1234567 and xSoulFighterx, you also have really brightened up my days here on Fanfiction. **

* * *

"Do you think it's us?" whispered Lily to James when they walked into the hall.

"Of course, they're used to us in a yell-fest," he whispered back.

It was true, every pair of eyes in the Great Hall was focused on Lily and James, except a certain group of seventh year students.

"Hmm..." Lily smiled.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Sirius from the tables. "AM I GOING MAD OR ARE LILY AND JAMES HOLDING HANDS PEACEFULLY?"

"Yes," yelled James, laughing along with Lily.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" yelled Jen. "I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Lily and James looked at each other and cracked up.

"Language, Mr. Black," they both said to Sirius before McGonagall could even begin to draw a breath.

"Five points from Gryffindor-" began James.

"-for you're insanity in the Great Hall. Next time, act like a mature young man that doesn't exist in you," Lily finished.

"So in the mean time-"

"Sit down." Lily pushed Sirius down to the bench.

"Shut up." James silenced him.

"And get out your books," laughed Lily, summoning his books.

And the whole hall broke into bursts of laughter.

And Emma even swore that she saw Professor McGonagall even smile a bit.


	15. Chapter 16: Remus's List

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone, and all you reviews/follows/favorites! You all are amazing! This is just the list of ideas that Jen, Sirius, Remus, Ava, and the others made. I thought you might like it. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. **

* * *

Shove in a broom closet: Ended up making Lily hate James more

Get into detention together: Didn't work, just didn't notice each other, (Lily admitted her love though)

**Lock in Room of Requirements and don't let out until they've kissed**

Make them sit together in all their classes: They did, but both hated it, Lily did at least, James didn't comment

Have a dance and make them go together: They would have to plan the dance in the firstplace

Get James/Lily to walk up to the other and kiss them: Lily pushed away James for no good reason

Have them patrol together: They already do

Shove one or the other into the lake, see if the other saves them :Worked but didn't have the desired effect on either party

Get Lily to "go out" with Sirius or Remus

Get James to "go out" with Emma or Olivia

Dare them to go out and wait for results

Dare James to stop Quidditch and Lily will go out with him

Quidditch Jen flies with LE, JP SB RL TB and OP come with. Lily fall off, James saves her-hopefully: worked, Lily didn't know what to do.


End file.
